


broken glass

by cocoyumu



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoyumu/pseuds/cocoyumu
Summary: somehow he feels, that underneath the madness, she's still oh-so-fragile.





	

Tokisaki Kurumi is insane.

Anyone who can kill so many without any preamble or hesitation, the way she does, has to be. Her reasons and motivations, if she even _has_ any, are ambiguous at best. Simply put, she's a dangerous being that should be avoided at all costs.

He should know this. He's seen her firsthand, afterall. Yet, he can't help but want to see her again. Like white light filtering through crystal shards, she's so many colours at once. She entrances him, and he can't look away.

Sometimes, he thinks he can see something soft and beautiful in those eyes of hers, but it escapes quicker than he can blink. Perhaps one could call him delusional, seeing things that aren't there. But he can't help but wonder, what if- what if he hadn't been seeing things?

Sometimes he gets afraid, but it's not for himself - it's for her. He’s afraid for her, for someone who hurts others so easily surely has something painful at stake. And what he fears that one day, the dam will break, and the she that he knows will completely disappear.

He fears that that day might be today. And he doesn't want that, not at all.

He doesn't want her to disappear.  
He's grown attached to the cacophony of colours she brings to his life. She's one-of-a-kind, and he feels that if he doesn't reach out soon, she'll slip away through his fingers, never to be seen again.

So, one day, when the time is right, he'll tell her.

  
_('Cause he’s fallen for her.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago.
> 
> It's sort of like what Shido's viewpoint would be on Kurumi's route. What would justify falling for her? And this came out.


End file.
